Jareth, diez momentos como padre
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: ¡La noticia de todos los siglos!, Jareth será padre, ¿podrá enfrentar el desafió cuando la sola palabra le produce pánico?


"**Jareth, diez momentos como padre"**

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen:<strong> ¡La noticia de todos los siglos!, Jareth será padre, ¿podrá enfrentar el desafió cuando la sola palabra le produce pánico?

**Disclaimer: **Ni Labyrinth ni Hetalia me pertenecen u.ú!

* * *

><p><strong>~ Noticia… ¡y que noticia! ~<strong>

Vio como ese doctor pasaba esa maquina por el vientre de Amelia. Sabía que había entrado en pánico cuando ella le dijo que tenía un antojo… pero… ¡rayos!... digamos… que a él se le había pasado, una de las tantas noches compartidas con Amelia en su habitación, echarle un hechizo anticonceptivo.

-Muy bien…-Anunció el medico mirando aquella pantalla en que él no veía absolutamente nada, ¿por qué se fiaba de los médicos de Alfred?...-Pues… felicitaciones, su novia tiene alrededor de ocho semanas de gestación… Será padre…

Esas últimas palabras retumbaban en su mente… "_padre, padre, padre…_"… ¡Él NO podía ser padre!...

-¿Jareth?.-La voz de Amelia lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Posó su vista en ella, que se estaba limpiando aquél liquido de su vientre… ese vientre que comenzaría a aumentar, ya que tenía un pequeño ser en su interior… tenía a su bebé…

-¡SOY MUY JOVEN PARA SER PADRE!.-Gritó sorprendiendo al doctor y a Amelia, que lo miró con el ceño fruncido… ¿Él? ¿Joven?... ¡Él era la nación más vieja!...

**~ El cuarto y las ropas ~**

Amelia y Angie estaban muy entusiasmadas, ¿esas mujeres se ponían de acuerdo para embarazarse o qué?, una molesta voz en su cabeza le recordó que él había sido el descuidado.

Entró a la habitación del que pronto sería su heredero. La habitación estaba pintada de celeste. Esto era porque aunque Amelia no sabía el sexo del bebé, ni tampoco quería saberlo, había decidido pintarla de celesta para asemejar el cielo, incluso en el techo de la habitación, con ayuda de Gilbert, había pintado algunas nubes y el sol. También habían colgado unas pequeñas estrellas junto con unos pajarillos en el techo.

En la habitación también había una cómoda con la ropita para el bebé. Muchos juguetes, de gran parte de las naciones que tenían amistad con Amelia. Su vista se posó en la cuna y en la mecedora que estaba a un costado de ella, ambas las había hecho Suecia junto con el diseño de Finlandia.

Se sentó en la mecedora y soltó un gran suspiro. La luz del sol, que entraba por el gran ventanal, alumbraba toda la habitación… Él nunca había querido ser padre… de hecho había estado cuidándose de eso toda su vida.

Su vista se posó en la cuna y vio que dentro de ella había un gran chal de lana, color amarillo… como el amarillo de Gilbird. Genial ¿otro regalo de Gilbert?. Sacó el chal de la cuna y comenzó a observarlo, era realmente abrigador y suave… además estaba hecho a mano.

-Jareth, ¿estás aquí?.-La voz de Amelia lo sorprendió, ella abrió la puerta y lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa?.-Preguntó levantándose de la mecedora, aún con el chal en sus manos. Ella se acercó a él y tocó casi con cariño el chal.-¿Regalo de Gilbert?.-Preguntó en un gruñido.

-No…-Dijo Amelia mirando con ojos brillantes aquel chal.-Es un regalo de su tía abuela…-Jareth se sorprendió. ¿Ella había guardado aquella prenda por tantos años?...-Ella hizo un montón de ropa de bebé junto con este chal, me dijo que lo usara con mis hijos, si es que alguna vez tenía…-Se sorprendió al ser abrazada por Jareth.

Ella debió esperar mucho este momento… y él había sido un egoísta de primera.

-Perdón…-Dijo besándola suavemente.

**~ Entre sus brazos ~**

Nerviosamente cogió a ese pequeño ser… a esa niñita. Amelia estaba durmiendo en su cama, en su castillo, ya que Jareth había insistido que el nacimiento debía ser ahí.

Comenzó a observarla… su piel era blanca, como la de él. En su pequeña cabeza había un poco de cabello rubio… la niña era la mezcla de él y Amelia.

Un calido sentimiento comenzó a invadirlo al sentir como la pequeña cogía uno de sus dedos en su pequeña manita…

-El increíble yo quiere tomar a su sobrina en brazos.-La voz de Gilbert lo sacó de sus pensamientos.-Eres todo un padre, viejo.

-No me vuelvas a decir ni padre ni viejo…-La mirada que le dirigió al albino no tenía nada que envidiarle a las de Iván.-Además, yo la estoy cargando…-Agradeció enormemente que por milenios había mantenido una máscara de frialdad capaz de engañar a cualquiera, ya que sí decía la verdad… Sentía tanto amor por esa pequeña personita que estaba en sus brazos… que muchos dudarían que él era Jareth, rey goblin y nación del Underground.

**~ Nombres ~**

-¡Su nombre será Sara!.-Cortó toda discusión Amelia. Jareth veía con el ceño fruncido como ella tenía a su pequeña hija entre sus brazos.

-¡No permitiré que mi hija lleve ese nombre!.-Claro que no lo permitiría, no dejaría que su heredera llevara ese nombre… ese mismo nombre que lo tuvo en una profunda depresión.

-Me da igual que no quiera, ella se llamará Sara, punto final de la discusión… ¿verdad Sarita?…-Dijo haciéndole muecas a la bebé, que sonrió al ver el rostro de su madre.

-¡NO TE DEJARÉ LLAMARLA ASÍ!.-Gritó fuerte, pero sus comentarios fueron callados por el fuerte llanto de su hija… rayos, la había asustado…

-Largo, sal de aquí…-Amelia lo miró furiosa, él no quería entrar a discutir con ella en esa situación, así que mejor salió, pero ya vería después, no permitiría que su hija se llamara de esa manera.

Enojado entró al cuarto de Sa… ¡es decir!, de su hija. Encima del mueble, donde estaban todas las cosas para cambiar a la bebé observó una vieja fotografía…

Curioso se acercó a verla… reconoció a una de las personas de la foto como Amelia, mientras que la otra era una mujer mayor, que sonreía mientras le daba la mano a Amelia. Ambas se veían muy felices… la mujer se parecía mucho a la madre de Amelia, por lo que dedujo que sería su abuela.

La tomó entre sus manos, pero… se le soltó. Nervioso recogió la foto, listo para usar su magia para ponerle un nuevo marco, pero notó algo escrito en la foto, en la parte trasera, en la cual leyó "Amelia y Sara. Nieta y Abuela. 1941."

Algo hizo clic en su mente… ella no quería llamar Sara a su hija para fastidiarlo a él… quería llamar Sara a su hija por su abuela… y bueno… ¿quién era él para negárselo?...

**~ Primera palabra ~**

-¡Campanito!.-Dio un brincó de sorpresa al sentir como la puerta de su despacho se abría sorpresivamente.

-¿Qué ocurre mocosa?.-Dijo sin despegar su vista de los papeles.

-Mi nombre es Angie, Campano… ¡Sarita a dicho sus primeras palabras!.-No bastó nada más para que él saliera, prácticamente, corriendo a la habitación de la niña.

Llegó jadeante a la habitación y ahí vio a su hija, sonriendo y gimoteando alegremente. Se acercó a Amelia y ella le sonrió.

-Acaba de decir sus primeras palabras.-Su atención volvió a centrarse en su hija.-Venga Sarita, di la palabra nuevamente.

-¡Papá!.-Dijo alegre la pequeña infante. Jareth sintió como un balde de agua fría caía sobre él… ¡¿POR QUÉ SU PRIMERA PALABRA ERA JUSTAMENTE ESA?

**~ No me digas papi ~**

-Papi.-Su vista se posó en la pequeña niña rubia, que no tenía más de tres años. Sus extraños ojos estaban llenos de cariño hacía a él.

-Te he dicho que no me digas ni papi, ni papá, mucho menos padre…-La pequeña lo miro confundida, ¿no era él su papi?, ¿por qué no quería ser llamado así?.

-¿Entonces como llamó a papi cuando quera un abacho?...-Preguntó la niña mirando a Jareth, la poderosa nación del Underground, que observaba a la niña. Sus ojos se posaron en los de ella, esos extraños ojos… heredados de él. Su ojo derecho era azul mientras que el otro pardo. Amelia le había dicho su madre y su abuela tenían los ojos de aquella tonalidad.-¿lo llamó señor que duerme con mi mami?...

Casi se atragantó al oír eso, ¡sonaba mucho peor!... además Amelia lo regañaría si su pequeña Sara comenzaba a decirle, en plena junta con otras naciones, "¡señor que duerme con mi mami!"…

Sin más cargó a su pequeña en brazos. Ella rodeo con sus pequeños bracitos el cuello del rey.

-Está bien… puedes decirme papi…-Murmuró mirando para otro lado, por lo que no pudo notar cuando su hija lo beso en la mejilla.

-Te quero, papi…-Jareth sentía como sus mejillas ardían ante el gesto de su pequeña princesa.

**~ ¿Quién es ella? ~**

Estaba tranquilamente sentado en una banca, en un parque en Inglaterra, donde era llevada a cabo la reunión de los países. Como de costumbre Amelia había asistido a la reunión por él mientras que él cuidaba a Sarita…

-Hola Jareth…-Esa voz hizo que se estremeciera y que su estómago se revolviera, giró su vista, para encontrar a un costado de la banca a una mujer de ojos verdes y de cabello negro ondulado, que caía sobre su pálida piel. La mujer no se veía mayor de cuarenta años. Ella lo miraba con una cara de: "Mira, estoy mejor sin ti."

-Ho…

-¡Papi!.-Antes de que pudiera responderle la voz de su pequeña hija hizo que centrara su atención en ella.

-Que no me llames así…-El rey miró a Sarah de reojo y volvió a pensar su respuesta para su hija.-O mejor sí… sólo por esta vez.-Eso último lo dijo en un pequeño murmullo para él.

-Vaya.-Dijo Sarah mirando con despreció a la pequeña niña que exigía la atención de Jareth diciendo "papi, papi".-Veo que esa tipa finalmente te atrapo.

-No le digas tipa…-Su voz sonó molesta.-¿Y que te importa si lo hizo o no?

-Pues nada.-Dijo la mujer mirando sus uñas, como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.-Sólo que es gracioso ver al poderoso rey goblin con una mocosa revoloteando a su alrededor.

-Créeme, no tiene nada de mocosa.-Dijo mirando a la mujer que sonreía con cinismo.-Y la única revoloteando a mi alrededor, eres tú.-Sarah frunció el ceño ante las palabras dichas por Jareth, pero fijo su atención en la nena, que la miraba con curiosidad mientras tenía un dedo en la boca.

-Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?.-Preguntó con una falsa sonrisa.

-Sara…-Contestó la pequeña y se aferró al brazo de su padre.

-Parece que alguien no puede olvidar el pasado.-Dijo mirando a Jareth con una sonrisa burlona. Así que él aún pensaba en ella mientras estaba con esa tipa.

-Ajá.-Respondió sarcásticamente.-Sobre todo porque yo la nombre… Se llama así por alguien más. Alguien importante, de veras importante, y que poco te interesa saber quién es.

-Seguro…-Dijo Sarah no queriéndole creer nada al rey.

-Tanto como que me llamo Jareth.-Dijo el rey burlonamente.

-Papi…-La pequeña hizo que al fin su padre centrara su atención en ella.-upa… upa…-Dijo estirando sus pequeños bracitos en el gesto para que Jareth la cogiera en brazos.

-Bueno…-El rey se inclino en el asiento y cogió a su hija en brazos.-Ya, ya esta…

-Papi… Esa señora es fea… ¿vamos con mi mami?, quero jugar con tío Mattie…-Dijo señalando a Sarah como "la señora fea".

-Claro, vayamos con mamá.-Se levantó pesadamente de la banca preparado para marcharse con su hija.-Hasta nunca, Sarah.

-¿Señora fea?.-Dijo mirando con rencor a la pequeña niña.-Veo que la mocosa sacó lo mal educada de su madre.

-Imposible.-Dijo Jareth burlón.-Tú no eres su madre para que ella fuera así.

-Claro que no lo soy, gracias a todos los dioses.-Dijo haciendo señas al aire.-Si fuera madre de una criatura así, no sabría que hubiera hecho, ¿habría castigo peor?.

-¡Claro!.-Dijo Jareth sonriente.-Ser tú, cualquiera en esa condición moriría rápidamente. Antes de que Sarah pudiera replicarle algo una voz los interrumpió.

-¡Oye, viejo!.-Jareth reconoció la voz de Gilbert.-el increíble yo te buscaba para…-Gilbert centro su atención en Sarah y la reconoció, una mirada de furia, de esas de los años en que era un imperio, apareció en su rostro.

-No me llames viejo.-Cortó Jareth, lo único que le faltaba era que se metiera Gilbert a la discusión.

-Eso es lo que eres.-Siguió mirando a Sarah la cual se estremeció de miedo por eso…-Siento que las arpías han salido a pasear, mejor vamos.

-No ofendas a las arpías.-Dijo Jareth comenzando a caminar al lado de Gilbert, los dos hombres y la niña se alejaron de esa mujer, que una vez había destruido toda posibilidad con el único hombre que la amaría realmente.

**~ Vacuna ~**

Estaba haciendo su papeleo diario en su despacho, cuando la puerta se abrió y se cerró de golpe. Vio como su pequeña hija corría a esconderse debajo de su escritorio.

-¿Qué pasa, Sara?.-Preguntó inclinándose, para mirar bajo su escritorio a la pequeña.

-Shhh…-Hizo la pequeña para que su padre guardara silencio.-Mami me busca, me quiere llevar con un doctor para que me pinche, yo no quero eso…

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo a su hija la puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella entro su consejera/amante/amiga. Su ceño estaba fruncido y lo observaba por sobre sus gafas.

-¿Dónde esta Sara?.-Jareth sintió la pequeña mano de su hija sujetar con fuerza su pierna.

-¿En su cuarto?, ¿con los goblins?, ¿con Sir Didimus o con Ambrosius?. Que rayos se yo, sabes como es, siempre anda jugando por ahí.-Dijo fingiendo mientras ordenaba sus papeles.

-Estás mintiendo…-Dijo Amelia mirando fijamente.-Siempre que me mientes no me miras, además comienzas ha hacer cosas con tus manos para no moverlas nerviosamente… ahora… ¿Dónde esta tu hija?

-¿Sabes que das miedo cuando dices todo eso?.-Dijo intentando desviar el tema.

-¡No juegues conmigo!, sabes que debe ir a vacunarse, no lo pongas más difícil.-Vio como Jareth no consideraba en lo más mínimo el decirle donde estaba escondida su hija.-Habla… o no tendrás postre una semana.

-Debajo de mi escritorio.-Dijo automáticamente al escuchar la amenaza brotar de Amelia. Desde que Sara había nacido… ella había comenzado a cumplir esa promesa, ¡Y por todo su reino, él no pensaba en estar así una semana!

-¡Papi!.-Chilló la pequeña mientras salía de debajo del escritorio, intentó salir corriendo, pero su madre fue más rápida y la cogió en brazos. Se la echo al hombro, como un saco. La pequeña veía con frustración a su padre mientras sus ojos brillaban en lágrima. En ese momento dijo algo que sorprendió a Amelia y Jareth.-¿Me traicionas por un postre?.

Jareth estalló en carcajadas mientras Amelia se ponía roja.

-Vamos de una vez.-Dijo sin más Amelia desapareciendo de la habitación, dejando a un rey goblin al colapso de la risa.

**~ ¿Por qué preguntas eso? ~**

Era de mañana en el gran castillo del rey goblin. Amelia preparaba el desayuno, que en realidad hacía lo único que podía hacer… unas simples tostadas, café para Jareth, el plato de cereales de Sara y una taza de leche para ella. Jareth estaba sentado en la mesa que estaba en la cocina, ya que a ninguno le gustaba estar en el gran comedor que poseía el castillo, que únicamente se usaba cuando tenían invitados.

Sara entró por la puerta, sosteniendo el peluche de pajarito que le dio Gilbert con su bracito mientras que con el otro se tallaba los ojos, intentando despertarse completamente.

Observó a su madre, que miraba fijamente las tostadas para que no se le quemaran. Ella vestía un bata de color celeste, por un momento pensó que su madre siempre había tenido esa bata…

Sin más fue a sentarse a su lugar y vio a su padre, aún un poco adormilado, con la cabeza sujeta de su mano. Él siempre vestía con unos pantalones negros, nada más.

-Papi…-Notó como su padre gruñó al ser llamado así.-¿De donde vienen los bebés?.

Amelia, que estaba sujetando una taza, la dejó caer de la impresión, mientras que Jareth se daba un cabezazo en la mesa, ya que de la impresión corrió su mano y su cabeza fue directo ahí.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso, Sara?.-Dijo Amelia mirando nerviosamente a su hija, ¿Por qué mierda preguntaba eso, si ni ella lo había preguntado?... bueno… eran otros tiempos cuando ella había sido una niña…

-Tío Francis habló unas cosas raras el otro día… algo con bebés y sexo, creo…-Sara vio como su padre se levantaba de la mesa murando cosas como "Matare a esa rana" o "Lamentara el día en que habló de eso".

Amelia simplemente puso el plato de cereales frente a Sara.

-Venga Sara, a comer, que se hace tarde para salir tía Angie y no querrás que ella se enfade con nosotras por llegar tarde.-La pequeña comenzó a comer rápidamente al recordar que debía salir con su tía y los gemelos, sin darle más importancia a las extrañas palabras que usaba su tío francés.

**~ Reunión de padres y profesor ~**

¿Cómo era que había terminado en una estúpida reunión con la profesora de Sara?. Claro, había mandado a Amelia a una reunión del mundo y ella lo había obligado a asistir a hablar con la profesora de Sara, que según les había dicho la pequeña la profesora entrevistaba a los padres de cada niño.

Miraba por la ventana hasta que la puerta de la oficina se abrió. Vio entrar a una mujer joven, que no tendría más de veinticinco años. Su cabello iba recogido en una coleta y contrastaba con su pálida piel. En su rostro había una sonrisa de amabilidad.

-Buenas tardes señor Jones.-Dijo la muchacha tendiéndole la mano a Jareth, el cual le devolvió el gesto.-Mi nombre es Tania, soy la profesora jefe de Sara, es placer conocerlo.

-Igualmente señorita.-Dijo con su voz más sería. La mujer le hizo un gesto para que se sentara y él lo hizo. Ella se sentó del otro lado del escritorio.

-Quería hablarle de Sara, me parece sorprendente que siendo tan pequeña ya sepa multiplicar y dividir, sobre todo leer y escribir.-Dijo sin preámbulos la muchacha.

-Bueno… Aprendió a leer con su tío, porque él siempre le contaba historias… y lo de multiplicar y dividir lo aprendió de un "amigo" mió.-Aún recordaba como Iván se había "ofrecido" a enseñarle a Sara y los gemelos a usar bien los números, más bien había sido que Angie lo había obligado…

-Además de eso sus calificaciones en inglés son increíbles.-La maestra de verdad que estaba asombrada por Sara, pensó Jareth… sintiéndose orgulloso.

-Por mi trabajo ella ha tenido que convivir con personas de distintos países, también sabe alemán, japonés, italiano y algo de ruso.-Jareth vio con satisfacción la cara que puso la mujer.

-Vaya, usted es un padre muy orgulloso.-Cuando ella dijo ESA palabra casi perdió todo su control, pero debía controlarse… controlarse…-Aunque a veces me preocupa Sara… en los recreos no es muy sociable y a veces comienza a hablar sola.-Jareth se sorprendió por eso… genial, ¿Sara era igual que Arthur, que veía a los goblins y seres mágicos y comenzaba a hablarles, aún sabiendo que el resto de las personas no los ven?

-Son cosas de la edad, no se preocupe.-Dijo intentado restarle importancia al asunto, porque en realidad no lo tenía.-Seguramente ya se le pasara.

-Pues eso creo…-Dijo la profesora.-Bueno señor, eso era lo que quería hablar con usted, siempre es costumbre hablar con los padres de los niños sobre su rendimiento. Espero no haberlo sacado de su horario, Sara ha comentado que usted es un hombre ocupado.

-No se preocupe.-Dijo con una sonrisa, intentando ignorar el hecho de ser llamado padre…

Sin más se despidió de la mujer. Cuando salió de la escuela camino unas cuantas cuadras para desaparecer. Al llegar a su castillo sus ropas normales estaban de vuelta, no ese estúpido traje formal, también su cabello había vuelto a la normalidad.

En realidad no había sido tan mala esa reunión con la maestra de Sara, la mujer parecía impresionada por el rendimiento de ella y eso le hacía sentir…

-Orgullo de padre…-Dijo en un pequeño susurro.

**~ The end ~**


End file.
